Normalities
by The Forgotten Traveller
Summary: Lovino wanted to make breakfast for once. (Spain x Romano, gift for Italian Skunk)


The sun was shining, and the birds were chirping, and the sky was as blue as it had ever been, and Lovino was downstairs already.

Just a normal day.

( _"I hate the morning."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"It's never warm at all, and the birds are so damn loud!"_

 _"But that's the beauty of it! Everything's so happy. Not many people are up to enjoy it, so they miss how pretty everything is."_

 _"Hmm. Well, it's still too early. I'm going back to sleep."_

 _"Okay, bye 'Vino!"_

 _"Bye."_ )

The breeze was warm, and the stairs creaked, and the wind chimes were chiming, and there was a tiny stain on the floor, and Lovino was downstairs already.

Just another day.

( _"Can you come over today Lovino?"_

 _"Nah, sorry, 'Tonio. I'm cleaning the place."_

 _"Cleaning? I thought you hated to clean?"_

 _"Yeah, well you're wrong. I can't stand messes. Especially on the floor, dear God."_

 _"Oh. Do you need any help?"_

 _"If you want."_

 _"Sure! I'll be there in a few."_ )

The house was quiet, and the kettle whistled, and the TV had been left on, and Lovino was downstairs already.

Just one more day.

( _"'Vino? What are these?"_

 _"What…No, shit! Those-"_

 _"Oh man! That's too cute! You watch romcons?"_

 _"Psh, no! They're Felici's."_

 _"Mhmm, I believe you."_

 _"Of course you do! Who would watch those dumb movies…" "_

 _I love you, 'Vino. "_ )

The kitchen smelled good, and the cat was meowing, and there was a dark stain on the rug, and Lovino was downstairs already.

Just a regular day.

( _"You cook pretty good, 'Vino."_

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"Yeah. You should like, start a restaurant or something."_

 _"Sure, 'Tonio….You'd help, right?"_

 _"What?"_

 _"Well, yeah. You, and Felici, and Romeo, and maybe even the old man. It'd be pretty fun, huh?"_

 _"...Yeah, it would._ )

The windows were cracked open, and the curtains were swaying, and the house was so so cold, and Lovino was downstairs already.

Just an average day.

( _"Felici! What happened? Is- is he gonna be okay?"_

 _"He just left without his coat and scarf today, and it got too cold. There's no need to worry."_

 _"...You don't sound very sure about that."_

 _"I'm sure. 'Vino...he might not be very strong on the outside, you know, but on the inside, I've never met anyone who could take more than him."_

 _"I...I guess you're right. When are they releasing him?"_

 _"Next week. It was bad this time."_

 _"I'm sorry."_

 _"Be sorry for him, not for me. Now go on, visiting hours will be over soon."_ )

The oven dinged, and there was a broken glass on the floor, and the mail lay in front of the door, and Lovino was downstairs already.

Just a typical day.

( _"Glasses? Antonio, why did you get me glasses?"_

 _"Look at the bottom!"_

 _"...'Congratulations, you made it to the end.' Seriously? 'Tonio, that's really cheesy."_

 _"I know, right? It was either that or an apron that said 'Kiss the Cook'. I'll get that for you next year."_

 _"You're a nerd."_

 _"But I'm your nerd."_

 _"Whatever. Why don't you just kiss me now, and get the apron later?"_

 _"Sounds good."_ )

The blood was drying, and the flowers were fresh, and the fridge was opened, and Lovino was downstairs already.

Just an ordinary day.

( _"So, 'Vino?"_

 _"What's up?"_

 _"Do you like flowers?"_

 _"I suppose so. Why?"_

 _"I got you some today. I was going to get, like, a cactus or a tomato plant or something, but they looked really pretty. I had to get them."_

 _"...You'll end up spending all your money on me, you know."_

 _"You're worth it."_

 _"You like chocolate, right? I'll send some over with Felici. Anri came over and helped me make some."_

 _"Oh, 'Vino. I love you."_

 _"Love you, too."_ )

The floor was cold, and the phone rang, and the food was burning, and Lovino was downstairs already.

Just another run-of-the-mill day.

( _"Lovino? C'mere for a second!"_

 _"...Yeah, what is it?"_

 _"I want to introduce you to someone! This is my friend, Antonio."_

 _"Hi! It's nice to meet you."_

 _"Hm. Yeah, same, I guess."_

 _..._

 _"...Wow, I think he likes you, Antonio!"_

 _"Really?"_

 _"Really."_ )

The knives were shining on the table, and the oven fan was on, and the fire alarm was ringing, and Lovino was downstairs already.

Just a usual day.

( _"'Vino, when was the last time I told you I loved you?"_

 _"Oh, about five minutes ago."_

 _"Do you need another reminder?"_

 _"I think so."_

 _"Okay. I love you, Lovino Vargas."_

 _"And I you, weirdo."_ )

My scream was loud, and his body was still warm, and the smile was there, and Lovino was downstairs already.

J ust a standard day.

( _"Hey, you know what tomorrow is?"_

 _"...Hmm, your birthday?"_

 _"No, silly!"_

 _"No? Is it my birthday?"_

 _"C'mon, 'Vino! You know!"_

 _"I do?" "Lovino! It's our-"_

 _"-anniversary?"_

 _"...Oh, 'Vino. You had me for a second! I thought you had forgotten. But I see that smile."_

 _"I'll never forget."_ )

The car was fast, and the judge wouldn't listen, and the cell was cold, and Lovino was still downstairs.

Just a normal day.

* * *

For the wonderful Italian Skunk, who has been a better helper and friend than I could ask for. Expect the other story soon.

Sorry, guys, for the wait in the next chapter of Safe Haven. Inspiration has been scarce lately, but I'm not giving up! It's almost done, and a lot longer than the others. Please forgive me? (Make sure and tell me if there's anything you'd like to see, there are still tons of characters that haven't been casted yet, and I'm taking requests!)


End file.
